Beaver's Last Adventure
by Jonathon Grant
Summary: Script for last episode of 1st season if program had not been renewed


LEAVE IT TO BEAVER

"Beaver's Final Adventure"

Air date: 28 May, 1958

FADE IN:

INT. MAYFIELD BUSINESS DISTRICT - APPLIANCE STORE - AFTERNOON

BEAVER CLEAVER and LARRY MONDELLO are walking down an aisle of refrigerators and freezers.

BEAVER

Why'd you wanna come in here, Larry?

LARRY

Well, its cooler in here than outside. They got air conditioning. The only other place that has air conditioning is the movies and you got to pay to go in there.

BEAVER

Wow. That's good thinking, Larry. It must be a hundred degrees outside.

LARRY stops to look inside a freezer. Impulsively he jumps inside.

LARRY

Hey, Beav, look at me. I'm a side of beef.

LARRY tries to imitate a dead cow. BEAVER giggles at his friend's antics.

BEAVER

You look more like a pig than a cow...

LARRY gets a hurt look on his face.

LARRY

Gee, Beaver, you didn't have to say that. Why do you have to call me a pig?

BEAVER

I don't know, Larry. I guess its because you remind me of a pig.

The store manager, BILL ROBERTS, appears at the end of the aisle.

BILL ROBERTS

Hey, little boy, where is your mom

BEAVER slams the freezer lid shut and turns to face the manager as he approaches.

BEAVER

She's home, sir.

BILL ROBERTS

Are you here with your father?

BEAVER

No, sir, his office already has air conditioning.

BILL ROBERTS

Well this is no place to be playing. You have to go.

BILL ROBERTS takes BEAVER by the arm and walks him out the store. Camera zooms in on freezer latch showing that LARRY has been locked inside.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. MAYFIELD SUBURB - THE CLEAVER HOUSEHOLD - BEAVER AND WALLY'S ROOM - NIGHT

WALLY is laying on his bed, wearing a baseball mitt and tossing a ball up and catching it repeatedly. BEAVER is standing by the window and nervously looking outside.

BEAVER

Hey, Wally, can I ask you something.

WALLY

Long as it aint something stupid.

BEAVER

How am suppose to know if I'm asking something stupid?

WALLY

Well... Go ahead and ask me. If it's stupid, then I'll throw this ball at you.

BEAVER

Gee, Wally, I don't want to get clobbered by a baseball. Can't you throw a pillow instead?

WALLY

You're lucky I don't throw a brick at you. But since you're my little brother, I guess I can throw a pillow at you this time.

BEAVER

But if its not a stupid question, you won't throw anything at me, right?

WALLY

Just ask your stupid question!

BEAVER

I don't know if I should...

WALLY

If you don't hurry up and ask your question, I will throw this ball at you. I'll bean ya' right in your big stupid head.

BEAVER

Okay. Okay. I just wanted to know how long someone can breathe inside a freezer.

WALLY

Why do you want to know that?

BEAVER bursts into tears. Wally sits up to look at his brother.

BEAVER (Talking fast while crying)

I think I killed Larry. I locked him in a freezer at the appliance store. I didn't mean to do it. I just didn't want the manager to catch him so I shut the lid.

WALLY

When did you do this?

BEAVER

Last week. And Larry hasn't been to school since.

WALLY

Relax you little goofball. If Larry was dead or missing, his parents would have called or something.

BEAVER

I know. That's why I cut the phone line.

WALLY

You jerk. No wonder I wasn't getting any calls.

BEAVER

I'm sorry, Wally, please don't be mad at me. I was just scared and didn't know what to do.

WALLY

Okay. Quit your crying. If Larry's parents couldn't get through on the phone, they would just come over...

BEAVER

Mrs. Mondello did come over.

WALLY

Really? What did she say?

BEAVER

I saw her coming up the walk and ran up behind her and hit her in the head with a baseball bat.

WALLY

Oh no, Beav, not my good Louisville Slugger...

BEAVER

I wiped off most of the blood.

WALLY

If you ruined my bat...

BEAVER

I didn't, Wally, honest. I only swung it one time.

WALLY

Well, you couldn't have hit her very hard. She must have got up and went home. I didn't see her laying outside.

BEAVER

That's because I dragged her body down into our cellar.

WALLY

Dad always goes down there. He's gonna find her body for sure.

BEAVER

I thought about that, too. That's why I wired the handle of the cellar door to the light switch.

WALLY

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Dad for a couple days. But Mom would have told us if Dad was dead.

BEAVER

I thought of that, too. I put rat poison in the coffee pot.

WALLY

Gee. I thought it was funny that Mom was sleeping at the breakfast table. She's been sleeping at the table all week.

BEAVER

Yeah. I don't think she'll be waking up.

WALLY

You really did it this time, Beaver!

BEAVER

It's all that manager's fault. I'm gonna get him for this.

WALLY shakes his head in astonishment as BEAVER begins scheming.

FADE OUT

ROLL CLOSING CREDITS

_Note: At the end of the first season, "Leave It To Beaver" had not yet been renewed. This final episode was written and filmed, but never aired due to a last minute decision by network executives to allow the show a second season. "Leave It To Beaver" stayed on television from 1957 until 1963._


End file.
